


Luminous

by Whispered_Melodies



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispered_Melodies/pseuds/Whispered_Melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small characters studies revolving around each of the Seven and how each of them shine in their own special way.</p><p>Leo - Incandescence<br/>Jason - Electric Discharge<br/>Annabeth - Chemiluminesce<br/>Frank - Phosphorescence<br/>Hazel - Triboluminescence<br/>Piper - Fluorescence<br/>Percy - Bioluminescence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

Luminous

Produces/emits its own light

Incandescence: The process of creating light with heat

Leo was a fire-user. Everyone knows that. He can create his very own fire, his very own heat. It’s powerful, passionate and beautiful. Like himself, he would say to girls. But like every other person walking this earth, he also has another side. He is brilliant and bright, he can create and imagine, but like the fire he wields he can be dangerous, very dangerous. He knows that better than anyone. For fire is not only beautiful it is burning, it can hurt, it can be so hot it’s cold. Just like Leo. Everyday Leo builds up his wall, a wall of humour and mock ignorance but he isn’t stupid. He can use his fire to hurt, to burn. Fire doesn’t like to be controlled, doesn’t like to be static. It’s in Leo’s nature to be free, to run away from things that try to contain it. But here, sitting in his cabin, aboard the Argo II he can’t run, he won’t run. Because he won’t let his fears control him, he won’t let Gaea control him. He’ll finally get his chance to shine and release his own inferno, his own light. Let the fire consume the monsters; let it burn away his fears, because leaving destruction behind is one of Leo’s specialties. Let his passion and anger of everything that has happened to him feed the flames and when he finally gets the chance to let the wildfire rage... well Gaea better watch out. Play with fire and you get burned.

Electric Discharge: The process of creating light by running an electric current through a gas

Jason was a natural born leader. Born of the King of the Gods, Jupiter, master of the Skies. He may not be as old as the others, or the smartest, but he could shine, bright and powerful, like the light he wields, lightning. Lightning is powerful, it’s fast, it’s unbelievably hot, and it can be so very destructive and so very beautiful. Nature’s best lightshow. Jason strikes with precision and quickly. He doesn’t hesitate; he doesn’t go out of control. He grounds himself and strikes; he tries to right the imbalance by destroying those causing it. He won’t stand by and let Gaea control his friends, control him. When the final battle comes he will strike, fast and accurately, leaving destruction in his wake. For he was raised as a Roman, they fight together, united, just like lightning, wind and rain. He will have his companions, friends and family fighting alongside him. Besides, everyone knows not to tempt lightning, lest it be the last thing you ever do.

Chemiluminescence: The process of creating light by a chemical reaction often called cold light as it produces little to no heat

Annabeth was all about the facts. Despite living in a world where monsters and gods live, she needed data, needed proof. She didn’t make out of the blue guesses; everything she does is cold and calculated, like her mother. Cold light, she gathers data and ideas, combines to create plans, strategies that will succeed always and help light up the world, keep the darkness from the world. She uses her mind as her weapon, lets it show her the way. Annabeth can be cold, uncaring, puts up a wall around herself so that no one will be able to hurt her and let the darkness in. But she shines, and will always shine as long as she has her mind. That’s why she’ll survive Tartarus, because all the while she will still have light to guide her way through the darkness.

Phosphorescence: The process of creating light by absorbing UV ray and gradually releasing them as visible light

Frank wasn’t an imbecile. He may be awkward in his human body, so what if he’s lactose intolerant? He doesn’t shine as brightly as Jason or Percy or even Leo but he shines. Slow and controlled. It’s not as obvious either, but all this means is that his light less likely to go out. He burns slower and is a steady companion for anyone. Ever present a calm muted light. His friends surround him with wonderful kindness; a new family that helps lessen the burden of losing his first, and he absorbs their love and happiness and releases back to them, not as strongly but in a steady stream. The more they give him, the brighter he glows. In the end he’ll never be as bright as the others, but as long as they’re there, he’ll always shine.

Triboluminescence: The process of creating light by friction

Hazel may not be the strongest, but she still glows. She may not be from this time period but she still fits. She just needs other people to help her show it. Her friend Sammy was the one to first help her shine. He gave her someone to get to know, to rub shoulders with but he wasn’t there in the darkness of the Underworld with her. Now, she has new friends, a new family, people who she can interact with, be herself and let them get to know her, let her be able to shine. For her, a girl whose father rules the Underworld, she needs all the light she can get to prove to people that she can shine too. For even in the Underworld there is light. All she needs are her friends with her and that’s why when the fight comes in the House of Hades, she will still be able to fight the monsters, because her friends help her shine, help her create her own light.

Fluorescence: The process of creating light by absorbing UV light and releasing it immediately as visible light. Works together with electric discharge.

Piper is the daughter of one of the most overlooked Olympians. After all what use is love? All it does is hurt people. But though Piper may not be the biggest fan of her mother, even she knows love is important. For with love there is life. Are we not all products of love? She can create her own light, burning bright and long. Of course she needs the help of her friends as well, especially Jason, who helps her shine brightest. She is a charmspeaker, but that is not her only ability. She can think for herself and knows that caring doesn’t make someone weak; love is one of the world’s greatest motivators. She surrounds herself with love, not unlike her mother but she doesn’t revel in it, she doesn’t try to mess with others. She knows that pure love can only be truly found if you are the one that finds it. It does not give much satisfaction to try and mess with love, to tear it apart for amusement. Piper knows in her heart how much importance love has and that’s why she shines so bright. That’s why she shines brightest with Jason, because despite their past wasn’t real, they made new memories, new trust, all by themselves. She glows when around love, whether it be from Jason or her friends. That’s why she shines, because as long as her friends are there, surrounding her with love, she’ll always have light to ward of the coming darkness.

Bioluminescence: The process of creating light by chemiluminescence in a living being

Like many fish in the sea, Percy Jackson emits his own light. Not because of his friends, though they may contribute to how bright the light may be, but simply because he’s him. He is so optimistic, so hopeful, so willing to see the best in everybody, that he doesn’t need any help to shine, bright and beautiful. He is from the sea, and the seas don’t like to be contained, don’t like to be controlled. No matter what, water is always working at its prisons and will always eventually free itself. Gaea won’t be able to use him and even Tartarus won’t be able to contain him. Because no matter what, the sea is inside Percy, and it won’t like being kept in Tartarus. The sea is dangerous and can be just as deadly as lightning or fire. It is ever changing, unpredictable and powerful. Percy is just so. Percy will find a way out because his light with keep the shadows at bay. He is so inherently good, that he shines wherever he is. Tartarus won’t stop that after all darkness does is make the light more visible, brighter. Percy produces his own light, all on his own because that is who he is. He will always shine brightest simply because it’s his own light. He will aide his friends and contribute to their light but he will always burn brightest. When the final charge comes, he will be the beacon of light everyone will rally to, because Percy Jackson simply shines.

**Author's Note:**

> It was our physics unit in Science when I wrote this.


End file.
